que tal si
by Abis le black
Summary: un pequeño relato donde pongo que hubiera pasado si Hiccup nunca hubiera encontrado a chimuelo / desdentado, que tal si Hiccup fuera un Beseker? gracias a todos por los comentarios, una vez mas mi ortografía no la cuido por falta de tiempo para che carla pero gracias por la observación a todos xd
1. Chapter 1

Inutil

Era de mañana, hipo se despertaba de nuevo para un horrendo día en esa aldea, ya no tenía ni idea desde cuando sufría tanto al salir, solo insultos de lo inútil que era, que perdía el tiempo, a veces comentarios sobre que no era el hijo de estoico, hipo ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, incluso a ser invisible a menos que quisieran "jugar" con él, siempre abusando del pequeño y débil Hipo. Ya era hora de ir a ayudar a Bocón, quizás lo más parecido a un padre y amigo en ese lugar, como siempre su padre no estaba, y aunque estuviera el pequeño no era más que un estorbo para el mayor, sin duda se sentía inútil, pero en esta época él era útil, el hecho era que estoico no podía contener a los Bersekers sin el pequeño hipo distrayendo al primogénito, quizás porque ningún otro niño pasaría pero las "torturas de Dagur" solo para cerrar un trato, pero Hipo se sentía útil y aunque el mayor abusaba no podía decir que no le gustara al menos recibir unas cuantas palabras de Dagur des pues de haber jugado juntos.

-bueno hermanito ya casi es hora de irme- Dagur era un joven de 15 años, fuerte, decidido, guapo (para mi lo es), algo demente y muy rudo.

-esta bien, entiendo- Hipo había cumplido sus 12 años y ahora parecía deprimido al escuchar esos del joven futuro jefe

-¿Por qué esa cara?, generalmente te pones más feliz cuando me tengo que ir- aun que Dagur era muy insensible con los de su tribu siempre podía reconocer dolor y tristeza en las miradas, sobretodo en el pequeño que conocía desde años.

-no es nada- desvió su mirada, ambos se conocían bien, aunque Dagur aun desconocía muchas cosas que Hipo le ocultaba

-anda, puedes decirme, no regresare hasta dentro de un año-

-es que yo… quiero pedirte algo-

-¿Qué es?- Dagur se sentía algo confuso, la mirada de hipo le hacía querer abrazarlo, se sentía raro

-quiero que me lleves contigo- el rostro del pequeño se lleno de un rubor rojo por tristeza

-¿Por qué quieres eso?

-¿acaso soy tan inútil?- Hipo lloro y recordando todos los días que tenía que aguantar las criticas de esa aldea, solo quería irse lejos.

Dagur se había sorprendido, quizás era la primera persona que veía llorar al pequeño, nunca desde que eran chicos había visto al pequeño tan roto, no lo siguió como quería hacerlo, en cambio el joven se dirigió al salón de reuniones donde Estoico y su Padre estaban con el trato de paz anual.

-quiero a Hipo- Dagur había interurmpido la charla

-hahaha, Dagur hijo, aque viene eso?- sin duda eso los tomaba pro sorpresa pero habían tomado mucha aguamiel

-padre, quiero que Hipo sea parte del trato, que le permitas ir con nosotros-

-per dona, pero eso no será- Estoico se molesto un poco por esa extraña exigencia

-Estoico, Padre, les pido que dejen a Hipo irse con nosotros-

-Basta Dagur, vete al barco ahora-

-estoico re cuerda esto, regresare por Hipo-

Los mayores pensaron que quizás solo era algo de furia contenida, pero en parte era porque el pequeño Beseker había notado no solo el sufrimiento del pequeño sino también admiraba su fuerza e inteligencia.

Hipo observo cómo se marchaban los barcos, quizás si era muy inútil, se habían marchado sin él, tendría que quedarse a soportar a su tribu en esa isla, quería irse con ellos, llegar a esa tribu en tierra firme y escapar para ver el mundo, soñaba con encontrar un hogar verdadero donde lo necesitarán.

Más rápido de lo que pensó Dagur había regresado a esa isla, se moría de ganas de ver a Hipo, el pequeño en cambio parecía muy emocionado, ese año fue un infierno, solo criticas, nadie dándole una oportunidad, pero ahora que venia dagur finalmente seria notado porque lo necesitarán, al menos ya se había resignado a todo eso.

-Hipo ya vienen, prepárate-

-si padre- el pequeño se vistió, solo debía hacer que Dagur pasara un buen rato mientras los jefes hablaban después regresaría a ser el estorbo e invisible.

El barco había llegado, nadie podía ver que una gran flota estaba detrás del barco del jefe Beseker, todos miraron con asombro como este barco era mucho más grande que los otros.

-bienvenido Dagur, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-en el mar, murió a mitad de año

-¿Qué?, cuanto lo siento- Estoico se sentía mal por su buen amigo

-si lo que sea, oye sé que es tradición que tu des el tour al jefe y como yo lo soy quisiera ver si ¿aun puede ser hipo quien me guie?- parecía mas una orden pero Estoico sabia que Hipo era la mejor opción

- es también, HIPO-

-si padre-

-¿pueden dejarnos solos para el recorrido?

-no creo que….- estoico estaba nervioso por lo que pasaría

-papá yo puedo con esto- la mirada de hipo era de decisión

Habían recorrido todo el pueblo, a petición del mayor dejaron la herrería de ultima, ambos hablaban como si no fuera a estallar una guerra, como si Dagur fuera solo un vecino mas, o un buen amigo con quien bromear, llegaron a la herrería donde el mayor se sorprendió de los inventos de Hipo.

-así que… ¿tú los haces?- Dagur miraba una ballesta como ninguna y otros objetos que le asombraron

-si, pero solamente son estorbos- lucia triste por recordar como al querer ayudar terminaba siendo riculizado

-claro que no, a mi me gustan- poso su mano musculosa sobre una maquina que parecía disparar redes.

-deja de ser amable

-hipo, ¿cuándo lo he hecho?-

-hacer qué?

-ser amable, solo soy honesto y lo sabes- ambos se miraron a los ojos

-sabes soy un inútil, solo estorbo, hace un año quería irme contigo, me dejaste, soy muy inútil ¿verdad?

-no lo eres- agarró al pequeño y lo beso

-estás loco, ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-porque eres lo que necesito- beso de nuevo al pequeño

Hipo se quedo pensando, por primera vez alguien le decía que era necesario, no le importo recibir esos besos porque era una muestra de amor, al principio de sorprendió pero era el primero que le daba algo de amor a él, al inútil del pueblo.

-Estoico, me llevo a Hipo o no hay trato- Dagur entro a la sala dejando a estoico y bocon mas que sorprendidos.


	2. Chapter 2 decisiones

Decisiones

-¿Qué significa esto?- Estoico estaba molesto más que por la petición por el tono que había usado el menor

-me llevare a hipo con migo unos meses, esa será la condición para este acuerdo-

-hahaha, chico creo que el aguamiel te hace daño- debía mantener la calma

-hablo enserio estoico-

-y ¿Por qué crees que te daré a mi único hijo?

-tú no lo harás, el pueblo lo hará mañana-

Eran las 9 de la mañana todo el pueblo estaba diciendo que se diera al pequeño estorbo como garantía para el trato, un anciano había incluso dicho que se lo llevaran para siempre, Hipo estaba dolido, su padre no había dicho nada, Bocón intento hablar pero la multitud había decidido, era el turno de la palabra de estoico.

-está bien, puedes llevártelo el tiempo es de 6 meses como acordamos, no mas-

-que bien, HIPO HAS OIDO YA NOS VAMOS-

El pequeño había saliendo corriendo al bosque, Dagur no quería ir a buscarlo pero era necesario, necesitaba a Hipo a su lado, lo necesitaba, aunque no sabía porque a pesar de estar cansado fue dando pasos rápidos al pequeño lago escondido donde iba con Hipo.

-ahora ya no quieres irte con migo, valla que eres muy raro-

-no es eso-

-dime ¿qué es?- se agacho a la altura del menor y lo vio a los ojos

-mi padre ni siquiera hablo para que me quede- sus lagrimas lo hacía ver muy tierno aunque su corazón estaba en piezas

-el no lo hiso, pero sabes- hipo lo miro a los ojos- yo siempre te voy a querer

El pequeño no dejo que lo besaran por que se lanzo a abrazar a quien consideraba desde ahora la persona mas importante para el.

Estoico miraba como la nave zarpaba, se sentía aliviado que Hipo se fuera, le dolía pero era cierto solo era un estorbo para su aldea, los demás festejaron, pero Bocón simplemente se quedo contemplando los inventos del muchacho, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de esas cosas.

Dagur había dado la orden de retirada a su flota oculta, no quería que Hipo viera todo eso, lo último que quería era que su pequeño se alejara de él, claro que ahora lo abrazaba posesivamente mientras escuchaba su llanto, seguro le dolía mucho todo eso pero al diablo, como que se llamaba Dagur Oswald (no estoy seguro del nombre real) haría que ese pequeño dejara de llorar. Hipo en cambio solo soñaba con su madre y como eran las cosas antes de ser visto como un inútil, mas bien sobre cómo pudo haber sido.

Habían tocado puerto, era el primer viaje largo de Hipo, habían durado semanas, ya estaba listo para irse de viaje una vez tocaran puerto, pero claro Dagur quizás no lo dejaría ir o siquiera estar solo como en el barco.

Todo el pueblo dio un banquete celebrando la llegada de su joven jefe, las chicas morían por dagur y los ojos de muchos jóvenes parecían ver a Hipo pero alejaban la vista al notar como el ahora jefe gruñía y los acecinaba con la mirada, después de un rato llegaron a casa de Dagur, era imponente, sin duda Berk era una aldea pequeña comparándolo con eso.

-¿te gusta?

-si, me gusta mucho- miraba desde la ventana del cuarto de Dagur toda la ciudad

-que bien, porque será tu hogar desde ahora

-y ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré?- miro curioso y dubitativo, quizás en alguna de las muchas habitaciones

-en mi cuarto claro está- abrazo a Hipo con mucho empeño

-pero… pero…

-sin peros, ¿tú crees que te perderé de vista?- beso el cuello del menor

-Dag no hagas eso- estaba rojo por el contacto

-te conozco Hipo, seguramente querías escapar, pero sabes, eso no lo vas a poder hacer-

Tomo al menor del mentón y le dio un beso salvaje que hiso que el labio inferior del menor comenzara a sangrar, Dagur degustaba ese liquido de los labios de su pequeño amigo.

-deja eso, dagur

-no lo hare Hipo, no sabes cuánto había esperado-

Si bien había sido un intenso beso no acabó en sexo, Dagur estaba durmiendo a su lado, abrazándolo, ¿era posible que alguien pudiera amarlo?, no, quizás solo era algún juego para Dagur, pero le gustaba esa sensación, quería irse pero le ganaban las ganas de quedarse junto a su auto nombrado protector y hermano, pero sin duda un hermano no hacia eso, y menos colocaba su… cosa en el trasero de su hermano menor, pero le gustaba sentirlo, estaba duro y la mano del pequeño lo toco por curiosidad, cuando sintió que se despertaba dejo eso.

-hora de entrenar Hipo… ¿hipo?-

Dagur vio dormido al pequeño, y también le hecho un ojo a ese problemita en los pantalones, sin decir nada saco su pene y lo masajeaba. Hipo estaba inmóvil, vio de reojo lo que hacia Dagur pero se sentía petrificado y algo curioso. Dagur seguía en lo suyo, le gustaba la emoción de hacer eso y con ganas de que su pequeño Hipo lo descubriera y lo ayudara.

-Hipo, ahhg, como quisiera que me ayudaras-

El pequeño escucho pero decidió hacerse el dormido, seguía escuchando todo, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se tenso y como quedo inmóvil a su lado, vio rápidamente una sustancia blanca que cubría el abdomen desnudo del mayor junto con esas enormes manos.

Hipo seguía siendo un poco optimista sobre el hecho de querer escapas, pero al tercer día se dio cuenta que eso era imposible, y es que el simple hecho de alejarse de Dagur en la noche era imposible, cada que intentaba eso ante la menor separación el mayor despertaba y abrazaba mas fuerte a Hipo, incluso cuando tenía que ir al baño Dagur lo acompañaba a la entrada, sin duda sus planes tendrían que esperar.

-hipo, Hipo, - dagur sacudió un poco al menor- despierta

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué me despiertas Dagur?- el pequeño se limpio los ojos haciendo que dagur deglutiera al pensar en cosas poco sanas

-es hora de entrenar-

-¿entrenar?- Hipo lucia adorable para el mayor que lo miraba fijamente

-claro, no pensabas que por ser de otra tribu no harías lo que hace la mía

-pero es muy temprano

-o ¿quieres que entrenemos en la cama?

A regañadientes el pequeño se levanto, desayuno con Dagur, el mayor lo guio a donde entrenaría y después de que le diera un discurso a todos los presentes de cómo mataría y desollaría vivo a quien lastimará al pequeño y que algo peor le esperaba a quien fuera aun más tonto para tocarlo, claro hipo no entendió el sentido de lo último, pero al parecer los demás si lo habían entendido y estaban aterrados.

Al final del día Hipo descubrió que era bueno con cuchillos pequeños dado que era muy débil para cargar cualquier arma, no vio a Dagur en los entrenamientos al parecer el mayor tenía una rutina que en palabras de sus compañeros "el jefe no hace algo tan suave como lo nuestro", si eso era suave Hipo no quería saber que era lo difícil, aun que claro al parecer los demás solo le hablaban mas al parecer por las ordenes de su amigo no se atrevían a tocarlo o si quiera rosarlo.

Hipo se sentía cansado su entrenamiento era mucho más pesado que trabajar en la forja, aunque se sentía muy contengo, nunca pensó que una tribu como la de los Berseker sería más agradable que su propio pueblo, les explicaban con paciencia y si tenía una idea no le daban la espalda, se sentía en casa, por un momento vio la puerta hacia el bosque, pensó en escapar, pero realmente ¿Qué daño haría si se quedaba?, dio la espalda a la puerta y fue directo al comedor.

En la noche Dagur llego con moretones y una que otra herida, Hipo lo miro preocupado.

-haha ya lo notaste-

-¿Qué?- hipo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos viendo esas heridas que en su interior lo preocupaban pero hacían que Dagur se viera sexy.

-bueno, y ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- dagur se quitaba la camisa que traía manchada de sangre

-Bien, no es como yo pensaba- Hipo no apartaba la vista del cuerpo del mayor, no podía creer que no notara a Dagur antes

-¿Cómo pensabas que sería?- el mayor ya sabía la respuesta ahora se quitaba los pantalones quedando en unos pequeños pantalones de piel (tipo bóxer, aunque no existían pero síganme el juego ¿si?)

-más… como tú eres, ya sabes…- simplemente no podía apartar la vista de su amigo y supuesto hermano de batalla

-no, no lo sé, ilústrame- Hipo se había dado cuenta que ahora dagur parecía menos salvaje, es decir no era como el Dagur que llegaba a la aldea era mas… civilizado de lo que pudo imaginar

-Salvajes- Hipo se tapo la boca

-oye, que actué así para intimidarlos no significa que lo sea- se acercó a Hipo para besarlo

-entonces solo actuabas como un demente- Hipo recibió el beso, no se oponía, le molestaba un poco pero le agradaba, sintió como su labio que fue lastimado empezaba a sangrar de nuevo y como el mayor lamia su fluido con cariño, de repente el mayor se separo.

-claro, ordenes de mi viejo, tu sabes cómo son las tribus- antes de poder besar al pequeño sintió como lo sujetaba y acariciaba sus músculos

-sí, yo lo sé, pero ¿por qué hacerlo?- sentía esos brazos fuertes que apenas notaba, y no podía dejar de acariciarlos

-¿Qué pensarías como jefe si vieras a un futuro jefe tan político?- se acercó mas, al parecer hipo le gustaba su aroma porque se acercó mucho a su cuerpo que aun estaba sudoroso y sangrando un poco

-pensaría que es débil, como yo lo soy- Hipo estaba oliendo a Dagur, el pequeño no sabía porque pero le gustaba ese aroma.

-por eso lo hago, para proteger a mi gente- Dagur sentía como su parte baja despertaba ante las caricias de Hipo y su insistencia en olerlo.

-pero son muy fuertes y son muchos- paso su nariz cerca de la axila del mayor

-pero las aldeas son muchas mas, nos aplastarían si no tenemos cuidado- sentía como hipo seguía en ese trance y no planeaba detenerlo

-y ¿porque estas tan lastimado?- hipo perdió el control y paso su lengua sobre la herida abierta de Dagur sintiendo ese sabor metálico que le agrado, ahora sabia porque dagur lastimaba sus labios

-ahhg… Hipo es mejor que no hagas eso- sentía como el menor lamia sus bíceps y las heridas en cuello y dedos

-respóndeme primero- siguió lamiendo hasta el deltoides que estaba sangrando un poco

-ohhh Hipo enserio, solo fue por el entrenamiento-

-Dagur, ¿tu sabias que tan rico es hacer esto?- lamio otra vez la herida en el brazo de Dagur

-si, lo sé, pero tú eres más pervertido de lo que pensé-

-tú me enseñaste- Hipo estaba perdido en el placer

Dagur no dejaba de gemir y escuchar como hipo le decía que su olor le gustaba, las cosas se salieron e control cuando el mayor sintió las manos de Hipo en su hombría, no quería que Hipo se viera forzado, pero ya no pudo hacerlo sin decir nada tomo el control y puso a Hipo de espaldas, besaba esa pequeña espalda cubierta de sudor y el cuello que tenía un poco de tierra, solo sentía como el pequeño se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, incluso Dagur no se dio cuenta cuando habían terminando así en su cama, solo sabía que tenía que tener más contacto, ambos miembros se encontraron y al escuchar el gemido de hipo perdió el control, dio vuelta al pequeño y sin decir nada lamio su entrada, eso se sentía muy bien para el pequeño que solo le pedía mas, después de un tiempo Dagur dejo de lamer esa parte y puso su pene, ya no aguantaba, sabía que lastimaría a Hipo pero ya quería mas contacto, ahora no estaba actuando si estaba loco, loco por mas contacto, por mas Hipo, sin decir nada metió todo de una estocada, Hipo lloro y estando boca abajo solo mordía las pieles y una almohada improvisada, Dagur no podía creer lo placentero que era, sentía el interior cálido de su pequeño y a la par Hipo sentía como su interior estaba lleno, ambos querían mas, el placer fue mayor cuando Dagur profundizo aun mas y toco la próstata del pequeño quien no aguanto y se corrió apretando su entrada y haciendo que el mayor gimiera mientras se derramaba dentro.

-woao, no sabía que fueras así Hipo- el mayor sonreía

-cállate, es tu culpa- el menor seguía oliendo al pelirrojo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- abrazaba a su pequeño aun por la espalda dado que su miembro reusaba salir de tan cómodo lugar

-por ocultarme como eres-

-tu me conoces bien-

-claro que no pensé que tus parte inteligente era solo alguna alucinación mía-

-si hubiera sabido que te ponías así nunca hubiera actuado como un desquiciado-

-Dagur, ¿podrías sacarlo?

-no, aun tenemos que bañarnos-

-pero la leña-

-el agua caliente esta toda la noche, así que ven

El mayor cargo a Hipo y una vez en el baño Hipo se sorprendió, era muy avanzado, parecían tubos y en lugar de una cubeta era una especie de colados (era una ducha pero muy rustica), sin duda Dagur no era un idiota como pensaba, quizás era aun más inteligente de lo que pensaba, al terminar la ducha el mayor saco su miembro para lavar la entrada del menor.

-perdón

-¿por qué?

-te lastime, si tan sólo me hubiera controlado mas-miraba como en las piernas del pequeño corría su semen y la sangre de Hipo

-cállate, fue mi culpa, no sé que me paso- el pequeño estaba rojo

-ya estabas en edad, es normal que quisieras esto, yo lo quería desde hace mucho- beso al pequeño

Hipo quedo dormido casi al instante de entrar a la cama, claro su cama era Dagur porque dormía la mayor parte del tiempo sobre sus pectorales, no sabía porque pero sentía que debía hacer algo que siempre quiso pero no sabía que era, solo quería seguir durmiendo, seguir sintiendo a Dagur junto a él.


	3. Chapter 3 el tiempo pasa

El tiempo pasa

Cuatro meses

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la partida de Hipo, en Berk hacia mas falta del o que pensaban, sin su ayudante Bocón no podía terminar a tiempo los encargos o las armas, sin el pequeño no había quien le avisara a Estoico sobre algunas actividades de la aldea, los jóvenes de la aldea empezaron a notar el vacio cuando iban a molestar a Hipo y no lo encontraban, pero en general la aldea parecía ir muy bien sin el pequeño, Estoico se recriminaba por sentir alivio al no tener a su pequeño cerca, todo era mas fácil menos la armería pero al menos los dragones estaban bajo control.

A cuatro meses de su llegada a la tribu Beseker Hipo se había ganado su lugar, no solamente demostró talento en los entrenamientos, sino que también todos sabían que era pareja de su jefe que aun que sádico y mal humorado cuando no estaba hipo parecía ser mucho mas pacifico con el oji verde cerca, hipo a veces salía con una escolta a checar la zona o instalar sus inventos para proteger la ciudad, sin duda los aldeanos lo alababan como "el genio Beseker", se sentía útil, ahora nadie se metía con él o lo criticaba y no era únicamente por Dagur, el se había hecho de su propio renombre, de hecho ahora tenia amigos con quienes hablaba de manera amena ante la mirada atenta de Dagur, sin duda le gustaba todo eso.

-Hipo, hora de irnos- Dagur estaba cansado pero debían ir a una junta con los "capitanes"

-pero si solo es necesario que el jefe se presente, yo no soy necesario- quería seguir durmiendo Dagur había sido muy enérgico la noche anterior

-vamos Hipo, te necesito para que expliques los planos-

Con eso Hipo reacciono y se levanto, si Dagur decía que lo necesitaba el hacia lo que le pedía, simplemente no podía negarse al mayor cuando usaba esa palabra, el pequeño noto sus músculos, parecían mas desarrollados, su abdomen estaba marcándose, quizás nunca sería como dagur pero sin duda ese entrenamiento que le daban funcionaba, se movió hacia sus prendas de un color negro con escamas rojas de dragón, vio su escritorio de dibujo, todo hecho a la medida por ordenes de Dagur, tomo algunos planos, si había algo que el joven jefe procuraba es que Hipo tuviera todo lo que quería y para su alivio solo eran cosas para dibujar o crear.

-¿ya te dije cuanto te amo?- el mayor se acercó a la espalda del pequeño que contemplaba el escritorio con detalles de dragones

-todos los días me lo dices- volteo y le dio beso a su amante, jefe, hermano y en su opinión lo mejor que le paso en la vida

Sin demoras llegaron al salón de juntas casi en el centro de la pequeña ciudad, todos admiraban los diseños de hipo, algunos seguían escépticos si funcionarían o no pero realmente con sus inventos anteriores facilitando la vida de todos no opusieron objeción a que se invirtiera en este nuevo plan, crear un arma contra dragones que los hiriera, hipo había dicho que quizás podrían entrenarlos y Dagur lo pensó y aunque discutieron al final dagur acepto a darle una oportunidad.

-está bien aceptamos el plan, pero tu serás el responsable de todo eso- decía un viejo vikingo de cabellos plateados

-por supuesto que yo lo hare- hipo estaba decidido

-y yo me asegurare que se lleve a cabo con toda seguridad para nosotros- el jefe había hablado y tomado a hipo por la cintura en señal de apoyo

El quinto mes para Estoico fue casi un infierno, los dragones habían robado mucha comida pero lo peor era que aun con varios jóvenes en la armería no podría ponerse al día con las armas, apenas se daba cuenta de lo útil que era su hijo y la mayoría de la aldea empezaba a notarlo también.

En la pequeña ciudad Beseker el quinto mes significo la apertura de la primera escuela par a entrenar dragones, Hipo lo había logrado junto a Dagur, ambos capturaron 5 furias nocturnas, al principió Dagur mato a tres por haber herido a Hipo en el hombro, pero al final por suplicas del menor dejos vivos a dos, una hembra que hipo nombro Val como su amada madre, y un macho que nombro Chimuelo, si bien fue difícil aprender los hábitos y ganar la confianza, al final lo habían hecho, Dagur montaba al macho e Hipo a la hembra por motivos simbólicos, pero ambos Dragones parecían más apegados a Hipo.

-sabes si esos dragones se acercan mas a ti juro que los mato- dagur estaba un poco celoso por el cuidado que ponía Hipo en los dragones

-no lo harías- el menor parecía muy confiado

-si tu me detienes nunca- beso a su pequeño amante- pero si me pongo celoso, ya sabes lo que puedo hacer

-si, ya vi lo que puedes hacer- hipo se aferro al mayor recordando como un grupo de Beseker había intentado violarlo y Dagur los había matado justo cuando estaban por quitarle las ropas

-hipo, sabes ¿si quieres puedes quedarte?- Dagur se inclino para besarlo

-y según tu ¿A dónde debo ir?- beso los labios de Dagur

-se acerca la fecha del trato con tu padre, tendré que llevarte de regreso- intento besar a Hipo pero este se alejo

-no lo hagas, por favor, no quiero regresar- el pequeño lucia asustado, su mundo se derrumbaba

-no lo hare, solo iremos por el tratado y regresaremos, para que tu padre vea que estas a salvo

-a el no le importo, yo no quiero ir de regreso a ese lugar-

-tranquilo hipo, no dejare que te alejen de mí, incluso si tengo que hacerlo a la fuerza-

-Gracias Dag- hipo se aferro con fuerza, los dragones miraban desde afuera la escena esperando no intervenir si se iniciaba una pelea

-ya no te dejare nunca Hipo-

Los besos entre ambos eran tiernos, nada salvajes, Dagur no quería arruinar ese momento, solo quería estar con su pequeño, solo quería sentirlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero él no sabía si eso era cierto, solo le quedaba confiar que dejaría a hipo con él.

El sexto mes la aldea de Berk era un pequeño caos, tenían pocas armas porque Bocón no tenía mucha ayuda, los dragones seguían siendo un problema, incluso los nuevos reclutas eran poco eficientes para detenerlos, Estoico por un momento pensó que las cosas estarían peores si Dagur no se hubiera llevado a Hipo, quizás ahora la aldea estaría en cenizas si hipo estuviera con ellos.

Sexto mes, los Bersekers se despedían de su jefe y de la pareja oficial del mismo, el cazador de dragones y conquistador de dragones se iban de la aldea, el barco en el que iban era un diseño de hipo, era grande y muy rápido, estaba armado con sus mejores inventos y sobretodo llevaban a sus dragones con ellos, Dagur empezó a pensar si las cosas se ponían mal podrían escapar en los dragones o en su defecto el daría un mensaje a una flota para arrasar Berk mientras el se alejaba con Hipo para no asustarlo.

-¿estás bien Hipo?- el pequeño parecía muy pensativo

-no, no quiero ir- apretó la mano musculosa del mayor

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, solo es ir a que te vean y firmare un pacto de por vida-

-enserio- Hipo estaba ilusionado

-claro, solo necesito que tu padre acepte que te cases con migo – sonrió ampliamente

-eso no pasara-

-ya verás que si, y si no te secuestrare y nunca te dejare ir-

Los vikingos de Berk se quedaron asombrados al ver el enorme barco de los Besekers, sin duda era imponente, se sorprendieron mas al escuchar que eran los inventos de Hipo y que el propio barco era un diseño del menor, los aldeanos de Berk querían al pequeño de regreso peor Hipo no les hacia caso de sus palabras, estaba todo el tiempo junto a Dagur, y Dagur lo abrazaba posesivamente, Bocon lo noto, incluso cuando algunos intentaron jugarle una broma al pequeño el mayor casi los mata, atemorizando a toda la aldea.

-Dagur, calma-

-claro, mejor terminamos con esto rápido- todos se quedaron viendo como el furioso jefe había sido controlado son un suave toque y las palabras de Hipo

Estoico estaba sentado en la sala, no podía ver a su hijo al rostro, su propio padre lo había dado como cualquier cosa, estoico nunca se perdonaría por no ver lo especial de su hijo, menos de saber que Dagur si lo había hecho, se sentía mal, desilusionado de si mismo, le había fallado a Hipo y a su amada difunta esposa.

-Bien estoico hoy hare un contrato de por vida- dagur entro con un porte de guerrero con hipo tras el

-Hipo, hijo- el mayor intento acercarse pero el pequeño solo se escondía tras el mayor

-Estoico, el no quiere hablarte- tomo al pequeño de la mano

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?- está furioso con ese mocoso

-nada, solamente está mejor con nosotros que con ustedes-

-déjate de idioteces, Hipo ven ahora- el mayor demandaba

-no, yo me quedare con Dagur- se escondía mas

-soy tu padre y te exijo que…-

-tu no exiges nada Estoico, el quiere quedarse con migo y se quedara-

Sin duda la discusión estaba tomando un rumbo de guerra, pero la aldea de Berk no tenia posibilidades si lo que había escuchado era cierto, combatir Bersekers era posible pero ellos mas dragones era imposible, s a regaña dientes el mayor firmo el documento, le daba permiso al joven de irse con Dagur hasta que quisiera regresar, y por lo visto eso no pasaría en esta vida.

-bien ya esta, eso es todo- Dagur veía el documento

-Ya nos vamos Dag?- el pequeño apretaba la manga del mayor

-Hijo, ¿enserio?- la cara de estoico era una mezcla de tristeza y suplica

-no soy tu hijo, tu mismo me lo decías- Hipo dio la espalda y salió del salón

-con tu permiso estoico, creo que ya quiere regresar con su pueblo- Dagur sonrió para si

-este es su pueblo y lo sabes-

-no, no lo es, su hogar es donde yo estoy, su pueblo es el que le tuvo paciencia y lo aprecia por quien es-

-eso no es verdad-

-claro que si, solo piénsalo, ¿alguien en esta aldea vio su tristeza?

Estoico quedo callado, no sabia que su hijo fuera miserable en la aldea, vio como Astrid y su grupo intento detener a hipo a la fuerza y como su hijo los dejaba muy mal heridos y Dagur los lanzaba contra los arboles sercanos, sin duda ese maldito mocoso tenia razón esta vez.

-Dagur, ¿ya no regresaremos a Berk?- el joven quería llorar por recordar todo el maltrato que sufrió de pqueño

-solo si tu quieres, pero yo vendre contigo siempre-

-te amo-

El beso de hipo fue algo inesperado pero ese tipo de beso solole indicaba que era hora de cumplir su papelde hombre de la familia, se fueron al cuarto donde hipo olia a Dagur, esa costumbre le gustaba al mayor, Hipo olia dulce y el tenia un olor mas fuerte pero que al peuqeño le gustaba, siempre intento ser amable con el pequeño pero cuando le lamia la axila o le mordía era indicativo que Hipo queria algo mas salvaje.

-ahora quieres algo mas salvaje?-

-Dag tu siempre eres salvaje-

-cierto-

Después de un rato ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, hipo solamente seguía lamiendo a Dagur como si fuera un dulce.

-ahora me doy cuenta que eres muy parecido a un gato-

-enserio?-

-lames igual que un gato-

-eso te gusta verdad?

-si, y los gatos tienden a amar la leche verdad?

-si-

Hipo sabia a lo que se refería Dagur, el pequeño quería sentir ese enorme miembro en su interior pero si su amado quería algo de acción antes de eso entonces el lo haría, tomo el erecto pene de Dagur y lo lamio de la cabeza a la base, lo lamia con cuidado y lo olía, le gustaba ese olor de macho que tenia dagur, distinto a cualquier olor, era agrio pero muy atrayente, y el sabor salado del sudor le hacía querer seguir lamiendo, el mayor no soporto ver la cara roja de Hipo y como su enorme pene entraba y salía de la boca del pequeño, así que en un arrebató se corrió manchando a hipo quien lamia todo, incluso algunas gotas que escaparon y cayeron en el delgado pero firme brazo, lamia como todo un mínimo a la vista de Dagur, el mayor seguía viendo y sus genitales respondieron ante eso, sin duda ese pequeño era lo mas erótico que había visto.

-Hipo ¿ya quieres?- dagur seguía viendo y esa pregunta surgió por que el pequeño en cuatro patas le había dado la espalda dejando la entrada al descubierto

-hazlo Dag, sabes que ya no aguanto

-te va a doler

-siempre me duele

De una estocada metió todo, Hipo sentía los testículos del mayor como con cada estocada chocaban y su interior ardía, siempre era así, Dagur estaba muy bien dotado, tanto que hipo siempre resultaba algo lastimado pero el placer era mayor, ahora el jefe de los Bersekers estaba tornándose salvaje, cada embestida era mas profunda, sentía todo dentro, quería seguir asi, Dagur le dio un beso en el hombro izquierdo que en un momento fue una mordida que solo éxito mas al pequeño quien se corrió al sentir la lengua de su amante en su piel.

-hipo te amo- termino llenando al pequeño de su semilla

-si me embarazo será tu culpa- Ambos rieron un largo rato por el comentario.


End file.
